Happy☆Material
Happy☆Material (ハッピー☆マテリアル, Happī☆Materiaru) is the first opening theme for Mahō Sensei Negima!. It spanned in all episodes except for Episode 24 of the anime. It was also used as an acoustic version as an ending for Episode 23. A remix of Happy☆Material was used for the Ala Alba ~Shiroki Tsubasa~ OAD, called Happy☆Material Return (ハッピー☆マテリアルリターン, Happī☆Materiaru Ritān) by the seiyūs of all the girls from Class 2/3-A. Lyrics Original Version English Translation After I've passed the glittering wind, I will surely meet you. A new brilliance, HAPPY READY GO!! Just waking up, I felt an excitement, Ready to burst from my chest pocket, And I looked up at the sky. I played a staring game with the mirror, To find my forelock's whereabouts. With an original smile, I want to break off running With each second a thump, these colourful days, Becomes a map for the future, the beat that throbs faster After I've passed the glittering wind, I wonder what's waiting for me there. I don't mind rain for it ends in rainbow. Colourful Happy Material GO!! I will surely meet you. Just let the tiny courage bloom. Whether fashion or study, check the main points and it'd be OK. Know the target, it's a speed race. The special premonition that brushes the throat gently, As it overflows in my chest, I accelerate! You must have noticed the tears behind the smile. Love! Dream! Be myself! When I jump towards my wish, Will you be there to catch me? Let's do what we can in face of trouble. Colourful Happy Material GO!! The sparkle of uniforms, I hope it reaches you, HAPPY READY GO! After I've passed the glittering wind, I wonder what's waiting for me there. I don't mind rain for it ends in rainbow. Colourful Happy Material GO!! I will surely meet you. Just let the tiny courage bloom. I hope it reaches you, HAPPY READY GO! 'Return '''Version English Translation After I've passed the shining wind, I wonder what's waiting for me there? After I've passed the shining wind, I'm sure I'll be able to meet you! A new brilliance, HAPPY READY GO!! Just waking up, I felt an excitement, Ready to burst from my chest pocket, and looked up at the sky I played a staring game with the mirror, to find where my bangs are With an original smile, I want to break off running With each second a thump, these colourful days, Become a map for the future, the beat that throbs faster After I've passed the shining wind, I wonder what's waiting for me there? I don't mind rain because it always becomes a rainbow Colourful Happy Material GO! I'm sure I'll be able to meet you! Just let this small courage bloom. Whether fashion or study, check the main points and it'd be OK. Know the target, it's a speed race. The special premonition that brushes the throat gently, As it overflows in my chest, I'll accelerate! Girls feelings are definitely backwards, bittersweet feelings Special spirits split open my heart! When I jump towards my wish, Will you be there to catch me? Let's do what we can in face of trouble! Colourful Happy Material GO!! The sparkle of uniforms, I want them to reach you, HAPPY READY GO! Spilled breath becomes the rose-coloured wind That dyes the time of the budding parade Trends and countermeasures, practice tests of true love The miracle of meeting is the melody of tomorrow The string of fate that flies when two people meet My favourite future is drawn on my chest When I jump towards my wish, Will you be there to catch me? Let's do what we can in face of trouble! Colourful Happy Material GO!! The sparkle of uniforms, I want them to reach you, HAPPY READY GO! After I've passed the shining wind, I wonder what's waiting for me there? I don't mind rain because it always becomes a rainbow Colourful Happy Material GO!! I'm sure I'll be able to meet you! Just let this small courage bloom. I want them to reach you, HAPPY READY GO! Versions There are many versions for this opening, each being sung by different characters from ''Negima!. Version 1 *Original Version *Artist: **Yuri Shiratori (Sayo Aisaka) **Madoka Kimura (Yuna Akashi) **Ayana Sasagawa (Kazumi Asakura) **Natsuko Kuwatani (Yue Ayase) **Kotomi Yamakawa (Ako Izumi) **Azumi Yamamoto (Akira Ookōchi) *Episode Span: 1-4 Version 2 *More Rock Version *Arist: **Shizuka Itou (Misa Kakizaki) **Akemi Kanda (Asuna Kagurazaka) **Ai Bandou (Misora Kasuga) **Akeno Watanabe (Chachamaru Karakuri) **Mami Deguchi (Madoka Kugimiya) *Episode Span: 5-8 Version 3 *More Happy Version *Artist: **Hazuki Tanaka (Ku Fei) **Ai Nonaka (Konoka Konoe) **Sawa Ishige (Haruna Saotome) **Yu Kobayashi (Setsuna Sakurazaki) **Yui Horie (Makie Sasaki) *Episode Span: 9-13 Version 4 *Beloved Version *Artist: **Akane Omae (Sakurako Shina) **Miho Sakuma (Mana Tatsumiya) **Chiaki Osawa (Chao Lingshen) **Ryoko Shiraishi (Kaede Nagase) **Misa Kobayashi (Chizuru Naba) *Episode Span: 14-17 Version 5 *Electric Version *Artist: **Kimiko Koyama (Fuuka Narutaki) **Mari Kanou (Fumika Narutaki) **Mai Kadowaki (Satomi Hakase) **Yumi Shimura (Chisame Hasegawa) **Yuki Matsuoka (Evangeline A.K. McDowell) *Episode Span: 18-21 Version 6 *Early Summer Version *Artist: **Mamiko Noto (Nodoka Miyazaki) **Mai Aizawa (Natsumi Murakami) **Junko Minagawa (Ayaka Yukihiro) **Naomi Inoue (Satsuki Yotsuba) **Yuka Inokuchi (Zazie Rainyday) *Episode Span: 22-23, 25 Version 7 *31 Girl Version *Artist: **Mahora Gakuen Chuutoubu 3-A *Episode Span: 26 Version 8 *Now and Oldies Version *Artist: **Rina Satou (Negi Springfield) **Masami Suzuki (Nekane Springfield) **Ryou Hirohashi (Anya) *Episode Span: N/A Version 9 *Acoustic Version *Artist: None *Episode Span: 23 Category:Song